Fallen Angel
by Sachiko26
Summary: Kagome is teenage girl dealing with a frail mother, abusive father, and a snobbish older sister while trying to balance school and the other obstacles of her hellish life. InuKag
1. Kagome's Life

**Fallen Angel by Sachiko Hisake**

**Kagome's Life**

Summary: Kagome is teenage girl dealing with a frail mother, abusive father, and a snobbish older sister while trying to balance school and the other obstacles of her hellish life.

Kagome woke up to the sound of the alarm clock ringing with annoyance the start of another day. She hit the snooze button hoping for a few more minutes of silence until a rasping was heard on the other side of her door.

"Get up bitch! I don't want to be late because of your inability to get up early!" came a harsh voice.

"Honey, please don't yell."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, Mom. Kagome is holding me back again with her complete stupidity." Kikyo yelled back at her mom with audible exasperation lingering in every word.

Kagome's mother poked her head through the door.

"Kagome, please get dressed quickly. Your sister is in another one of her moods. I will see you downstairs." she quietly whispered making sure Kikyo did not hear.

"Okay, I will be right down madam."

Kagome rose from her bed to walk to the end of her small, closet-like room to dress in the clothes she had set out the day before.

Every morning was the same. Kikyo would always verbally threaten her while her mother watched the deed acting as an innocent bystander. She would once in a while try to intervene but was always shot back down by Kikyo's foul mouth.

Kikyo was Kagome's older sister who went to the same high school as her, Shikon High. Kagome's mother was a frail woman who wanted to please her older daughter at every possible moment while in the process always disregarding her youngest daughter. Kagome's father lived in a different house with his mistress and her daughters. He also loved Kikyo dearly and thought of Kagome as a walking piece of half-breed trash.

Daniel, her father, was a Japanese man raised in America and her mother, Phuc, was a Vietnamese immigrant. When they got married they both decided to move to Japan to raise their children. The first few years were great when Kikyo was born, but when Kagome was conceived he found out that he was not the father and that a white man that raped Phuc was. He never really cared for Phuc and because she was pregnant again he was left to himself most of the time. So he decided to take on not one, but many mistresses, all with her mother's consent since she was too weak herself to stop him. Also, her father had a record for being a abusive person, drunk and sober, but he would never dream of hurting his precious Kikyo, no of course not, he saved all his pent up anger and frustration to be let out on Kagome which could be seen by the many black and blue marks that covered her body and the monthly visits to the hospital for broken bones.

Kagome walked over to her small blue vanity table taking a brush and running it a couple times through her hair to smooth out the rough ends before setting it up in a low ponytail. She wore a gray tank top and a black jacket over it with a set of old second-hand jeans. She also took a moment to apply some cover up to the bluish marks on the side of her face and neck. She did not need anyone questioning her again about them. One time was enough to convince her to start using make-up.

"Will you fucking hurry up, damn!" came Kikyo's voice through the thin walls of her room.

After one more check, Kagome picked up her backpack and hung it over one shoulder. She left the room and treaded downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen cleaning up after one of Kikyo's magnificent breakfast while a cereal bar was laid on the table for Kagome. She grabbed it and stuck it into her pocket for a small snack later in class.

"Are you done yet? Damn, I swear you are a fucking retard."

"I'm sorry Kikyo. Yes, I am ready to leave."

Kagome followed Kikyo out the door to her car giving her mother a nod of goodbye. Kagome got into the back seat and closed the door to Kikyo's imported red skyline.

"I saw a cereal bar on the table. Was it yours? Do you still have it? I'm hungry and you don't need it anyway. Look at your ugly ass figure. What the hell have you been eating?" Kikyo commented to Kagome as she climbed into the driver side of the car.

Kagome handed her the concealed bar. She never really thought eighty-five pounds was obese, but maybe times were changing. She never could keep up with the style of this generation.

About one mile from the high school around 7:15, Kikyo pulled to the side of the street where a group of loud, obnoxious girls stood waving to guys who were hot or had nice cars.

Kagome slid out of the back seat to the sidewalk making room for all of Kikyo's friends to get it. This was also another part of her daily life. To Kikyo, she was a waste of space in her car when her friends could be sitting there instead. So every morning she would be dropped off at the same spot and had to walk the rest of the way to school.

"Oh Kikyo, you took that stupid girl for another ride again? You are so kind hearted. I could never do that for someone who is so hideous as her." one blond girl curtly said causing the other 'barbies' to shriek with laughter.

"I know she is an idiot but I feel so sorry for her." Kikyo followed up. Then again the girls gave her another round of 'Kikyo you are so nice' 'Kikyo you are so kind' with her soaking it all in like an attention starved queen. Kikyo gave Kagome a feign look of pity and sped of onto the main street leaving Kagome behind to cough in the gray cloud of smog her car left behind. This was a great start to the second week of school.


	2. Intro to Inu

**Intro to Inu**

A/N: I don't own the InuYasha characters just use them in my stories .

Kagome walked along the dusty sidewalk enduring the taunts of some students on their way to the high school. It took a little less than thirty minutes to make it to the school with just enough time to reach her lockers and get the books she needed. She strolled down the gray hallway keeping her gaze on the ground trying to pretend that she couldn't hear the whispering and hushed voices go into a frenzy as she passed. With her being Kikyo's sister and number one mortal enemy, becoming her friend was big mistake if you ever wanted to become popular. Kikyo gave a clear warning to every person attending the school that if they ever wanted favors or to be acknowledged by her then stay far away from Kagome. By now though, after many years of dealing with the same crap, Kagome had learned to ignore people in general.

She made it to her locker and opened it with the combination. As soon she had all her books stored away a hand came and lightly closed the locker so it would not make a lot of noise.

"Hey babe. How is your sexy self doing today?" purred Kouga the class flirt.

"How many times do I need to tell you to leave me alone? If I had not made it clear, I do not like you or ever want to go out with you. I'm not interested in left overs from other failed relationships." Kagome stated strongly.

"Aww, don't be like that. Come on you know you can't help but feel something between us?"

"The only thing that I feel between us now is that there is not enough space. So if you would excuse me I'm going to be late for my next class." Kagome walked off with her head held high.

"Damn head strong bitch. Come on Miroku, InuYasha."

The guy addressed to as Miroku stared at the empty scene before realizing it was over. The other one known as InuYasha followed Kagome's path down the hall until she turned into what must have been her first class. No other girl in school could ever resist Kouga's so called charm except her. This girl was for some reason different and special. She sparked his interest the way her voice was filled with confidence and her brown eyes filling with fire to win the battle with a moron. Yes, she was very interesting.

Kagome felt like she was being watched as she made her way down the hall, but blew it off after she reminded herself that people usually stared at her, so it was nothing new. She turned into the classroom and took her seat in the very back. She got comfortable waiting for the teacher to come in and start the hour and half lecture.

"Students, settle down and get into your seats. Take out paper and set up for Cornell notes. Today we will be discussing…"

The class seemed to drag on and on much like the rest of Kagome's day. Nothing out of the ordinary happened except she continued to get chills like someone was watching her every movement, but she continued to disregard it.

She once again visited her locker to deposit the books she had accumulated during the day. After closing her locker and readjusting her backpack, Kagome set off for the walk home. Kikyo gave her rides in the morning due to her mother's pleading but on the way back Kikyo made sure that Kagome was no where near her.

A pair of golden eyes watched as she descended the steps leading off the school campus. His unusual white hair flowing down to his shoulders twirling as he turned when a voice called out his name.

"Oh InuYasha, how would you like to come home with me today? You have been saying no almost everyday now. Come on one day can't hurt." Kikyo's voice blew into his ear. InuYasha racked his brain for a polite way to decline to Kikyo's offer but finally came up with a blank.

"Um, sure I guess I could do it today…"

"Okay, let me go finish talking with my friends and I'll come back to get you." Kikyo rushed out with excitement. InuYasha groaned inwardly. He had been trying for the past week to avoid Kikyo's invitation.

"Alright, I'm ready my car is over there." Kikyo sweetly said with what must have been a seductive smile but had no affect on InuYasha. She grabbed his hand and led him to her red vehicle.

Kikyo jumped into the driver's seat and turned the keys starting the engine. As she was pulling out of the lot her cell phone rang. She placed it on the stand on the dashboard and put it on speakerphone. A dark, deep, male voice filled the car.

"Kikyo, dear have you seen you're half breed sister. I need to have a talk to her about chores." Came the drawling man.

"She should be at Mom's in about hour if she walks fast." Kikyo answered apparently bored.

The phone clicked off.

"Kikyo was that your father?"

"Yes it was."

"Well, sorry but I have a question. Why does he call your sister a half breed when in definition you would be considered one to?"

"It's complicated, but really don't you think a girl like her deserves that title?" Kikyo started thinking that trashing Kagome could bring a few laughs to InuYasha's serious face.

"Absolutely not, your sister is a person too and deserves the same respect as any of us. I'm not sure how you and all your friends can make fun of a fellow human being." InuYasha calmly said while looking at the road ahead. Kikyo who was by now feeling discomfort decided to change the subject.


	3. Father Time

**Father Time**

A/N: I don't own the InuYasha characters, just use them in my stories .

Kagome walked along side the road kicking an empty soda to entertain her. Usually at this time most of the cars had passed from the high school so she was all alone for the next hour of her walk. She continued at a slow pace liking the silence compared to Kikyo's tantrums. A few minutes later, a red car was coming up the street. Kagome tried to be inconspicuous as possible just in case the driver was one of Kikyo's friends. She glanced back at the car and saw black hair blowing in the wind with a white haired passenger.

'How odd, white hair,' she commented in her mind. Kagome decided to keep drudging forward on her walk.

InuYasha was beginning to get bored of Kikyo's incessant chattering. She went on with things like hair, clothes, and dances held at the high school. He stared out the window trying to act like he wasn't bored but was failing miserably. Then the body of a girl could be seen on the opposite side of the street. He couldn't make out who it was but he thought it terrible for anyone to walking home from their high school, and he figured she was from the high school because there were no other schools around.

"Kikyo, don't you think we should stop and she if that girl needs a ride?" Kikyo stopped talking and thought for a moment.

'InuYasha seems like the 'protector of the world' type so maybe if I give this dumpy looking girl a ride I can score some brownie points.' She smiled and replied with an of course.

Kagome saw the car coming wishing it would just pass quickly so she could be alone again, but the closer the car was coming the slower it seemed go. She thought it was just her imagination till it stopped right next to her and she saw a face she would never want to see.

"Oh dear, would you like a…." Kikyo opened her eyes and saw Kagome. InuYasha looked at the girl.

"Kikyo isn't that your sister?"

"Um, yes it is. Sweety, why are you walking home? I thought you were going to your friend's house. Here hop in and I will give you a ride." Kikyo, with InuYasha behind her, gave Kagome a cold, hard glance telling her to go along with the charade.

"Thank you ma'am," Kagome stuttered back while getting into the back seat. She was going to pay for ruining one of Kikyo's dates and she could tell by the look in her eyes. Kagome tried to stay quiet throughout the whole ride back but it didn't necessarily go that way.

"Your name is Kagome right?" InuYasha questioned as he turned his head to look at her. She gave a nod in return not wanting to use her voice. InuYasha saw how rigid her body was and the look of fear in her eyes when she made contact with his for a split second.

"Kagome, why were you walking along the road by yourself?" Kagome saw Kikyo readjusted herself in her seat.

"Well, my friend forgot I was coming today and he…uhh she …umm had other plans." She said quietly and quickly never lifting her head.

"Don't you have a cell phone to call your sister if things like this happen?"

"Uhh cell phones are…a waste of money."

"Well I don't think so if it could save you from an hours walk. Kikyo, you should really think about getting you sister a cell phone." Kagome just sat there.

'Why does he keep asking my questions? He is going to get himself in trouble with Kikyo.' The rest of the ride was quiet. They reached the blue house fifteen minutes later. Kagome opened the door and slid out and walked through the side gate into the house. Kikyo and InuYasha got out and he was about to follow Kagome, when Kikyo told him to go through the front door.

"Mother I'm home with my friend InuYasha." Kikyo's voice bellowed into the small house.

"Welcome home dear, and hello young man. There will be snacks in the kitchen." InuYasha set his backpack by the door and Kikyo showed the way to the kitchen. He followed her, but looked back as he heard footsteps on the stairs that were above his head.

'Wow that was a weird ride' Kagome thought as she reached her room and set down her things. She collapsed on the small futon. No matter how bad her day was, this room always seemed to cheer her up. It was the only place in the house that she could call her own and most of the time not be bothered by Kikyo, but today was Father Day. Every week there was one day where she had to visit her father and 'talk' about her life. Kagome wasn't particularly looking forward to it, but it was still a couple hours away and so she should enjoy the time she had now.

**Two Hours Later**

InuYasha had a pleasant time at Kikyo's house, but he was really looking forward to going home soon. He was about to make his way to the bathroom when a knock was heard at the door. He could hear the rushing of someone upstairs and the girls' mother in the kitchen. The mom came out and fixed some ruffles in her skirt and opened the door with her head respectively bowed. A tall man dressed in all black came into the house. He walked a few feet and stopped. Kagome came downstairs dressed in sweats with her backpack in one hand and her shoes in the other. She reached the foot of the stairs and slid into her shoes. So walked over to her father and bowed once then she turned to her mother and bowed. The Kagome came to InuYasha.

"It was nice meeting you sir." Kagome curtly said with another bow.

"The pleasure was all mine. I hope to see you at school sometime," he answered with a bow. She nodded to him and stepped out the door.

Kagome noted his polite manner. She has never met someone other than her mother at times, who treated her like a real person, it was refreshing.

InuYasha watched the black SUV drive off. It was close to 6 o'clock.

"Kikyo, I have to leave. My family will be expecting me for dinner soon."

"Do you have to go now?" Kikyo whined with a sad look upon her face. InuYasha finding her face a little disturbing responded back.

"They would miss me if I did not go. Thank you for a … fun afternoon."

"I had a good time too. You must come back sometime to my house Inu." InuYasha mentally shuttered at the nickname. Only his family and really close friends would call him that, not a girl he barely knew.

"Umm yes, maybe one day." He picked up his belongings and put on his shoes. Bowing to Kikyo's mother and then Kikyo, he stepped out of the house, flipping out his cell phone to call for a ride home.

Kagome looked out the window watching the sky turn from a brilliant reddish pink to golden and then a dark blue. The stars began to shine with light from the heaven each with its own special purpose in the sky tonight. She believed that stars were the wishes of people on Earth. Every wish that was not made with hatred or jealousy was given a spot in the heavens for all to see its brilliance. Thinking about what wishes people made, Kagome did not notice when the car pulled into the long driveway of a dark, gloomy mansion.

He father was not a rich person, not after spending so much of his money sneaking around with his 'playmates'. This manor belonged to his latest girlfriend a Caucasian from America, Judy. With all the wealth and power Judy had, Kagome's father decided to marry this one instead of using her like all the rest. Beside the reason she had money, he father liked Judy because she could be just as abusive and mean-spirited as him, making the torture Kagome went through even more pleasurable.

Kagome's dad stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance of the house where the fifty-four year-old woman stood waiting for him. Kagome followed in his shadow bowing to her soon to be step mom. The double doors opened to staircase with a small chandler hanging overhead.

"Dinner is promptly at eight. If you are late then you will have to wait till breakfast to eat like usual. Our talk will be at 8:30," her father's stern voice said to Kagome without looking at her once.

"Yes sir," Kagome responded obediently and climbed the stairs to her room. Considering they lived in a mansion, Kagome had a room the size of bathroom with one small window and futon on the floor. The bare necessities she needed lay on the floor next to her list of chores she had to accomplish before she went to sleep. She read over the list off usual things: feed the animals, sweep, vacuum, and dust, mow the yard, wash the dishes, etc. By day these tasks were an easy job but at night it became a little bit difficult but at least it meant she did not have to sit with her father and his girlfriend. Being with them always sent chills down her spine; just thinking about them was enough to give her goose bumps. She put the thought to the back of her mind and started to prepare for the night ahead.

A/N: Okay I was wondering if you guys would like longer chapters? If so, then I would have to update less but when I do it will contain more. I would like to thank all who reviewed already and to all those who read it. Oh yes, one more question would you like me to respond to reviews when I update? Okay then I have homework to do but I decided to update first . Good night everyone.

Sachiko Hisake


	4. Talk and The Morning After

**Talk and The Morning After**

A/N: I don't own InuYasha just use the characters in my stories.

The old grandfather clock in the hall read five minutes to eight. Kagome walked through the corridors. After coming back and forth to this house weekly you would think that she knew her way around, but she was forbidden to go into some wings of the house. So if she happened to daydream while walking and walk right into one of these hidden halls she would be in the position she was in right now. Every door and wall was covered with the same pattern. You could not tell one from the other much less what direction was which. It was getting dangerously close to dinner time and although her father acted like it did not really matter if she showed, it did, and if she were not there soon she would be punished.

'Damn stupid place can't find my way around' Kagome said in her mind while continuing down another hall to her left. She spent ten more minutes walking through the maze of halls. She came across a picture hung on the wall next to a door with a pattern different from any other door. It was polished wood with a detailed border showing a wonderful artistic freedom. She spent another minute admiring the wooden door. She was about to walk away when the door seemed to call out to her. Nobody would know if she took a small peak in the room. It was not like it would matter right?

Kagome turned her head checking to make sure she was alone before turning the knob. At first the room was in complete darkness. Her hand fumbled around for a switch on the wall. The flipped the plastic nub up. The lights flickered once before fully coming on. Kagome had to blink her eyes a bit to make sure the room was real. It was an elaborate large bedroom with a gorgeous golden canopy bed with a matching table beside it filled with what seemed like freshly picked white roses. There was also a white vanity table adjacent from it with a closet filled of intricate kimonos in every color possible, all made with the best silk. The glow from the moon through the window magnified the room's beauty. A single picture lay on the vanity table. Kagome took a few steps towards it and saw her mother smiling back at her wearing a silk black kimono with a multicolored dragon down the front. Who knew you could find such beauty in a house as ugly as this. The clock on the wall read 8:25.

'Damn it! If I'm late for his talk, I'm not sure what he is going to do, and I really don't care to find out.'

She went back to the door taking one last look around the room and flipped the switch. Kagome pulled the door close and turned around. Her eyes immediately met with a man's chest in a black t-shirt. She looked up into the eyes of her father. The glare he was giving her made her step back a bit making her end up hitting the door.

"I thought when you first began to live here we made the rules clear. You are to never enter these wings. You now know what must be done. Follow me."

Kagome never felt so scared. She had never disobeyed him like this before. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she could feel it as it raced against her ribcage. It took about three minutes to reach the main hall but her father did not stop there he continued down another hall, one more familiar to Kagome. It was the hall that led to her father's personal study.

He used his master key to unlock the door and stepped in, Kagome following in suit. After he closed the door and locked it to make sure no one would be able to interfere in his next activity, he pointed to a chair for Kagome to sit in. He slowly paced the floor in front of her. Kagome looked around at the settings. She was sitting in a room made of wood with bookshelves lining all around filled with books containing information about computers to outer space. At one side was also a desk with a computer and many papers strewn across it. To the right of the desk was a marble fireplace with angels carved into the border on the mantle and a small golden clock gently ticking away on top. Above the mantle was a portrait of her father sitting in a chair and his girlfriend standing next to him, both dressed in elegant western clothes.

Her father stopped pacing in front of the fireplace and looked at Kagome who was sitting in a green chair in the center of the room. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her face apparent with fear but she tried to conceal it.

"Kagome, after all I have done for you, everything I have given you, you still chose to defy me. I have put a roof over your head and clothes on your body with food to eat and still I receive this type of assurance. Do you know how hard I work to continue to provide you with such a good life? Look around, you are treated like a spoiled princess and I am tired of your shenanigans. You are the most selfish, conceited girl of your age. Even after I choose to treat you as my daughter because you were conceived from a dirty man who raped your mother, you act as though I have done nothing for you…"

"Sir, I do appreciate what you have done for…" His hand came down hard across her face leaving a bright red mark on her cheek.

"Do not interrupt me! You speak only when spoken to. Damn it, you fucking scum, because of you my life is the way it is. If it were not for you I would be with your mother right now," He slapped the other side of her face, "I would be with my little girl. No, oh hell no. I can not get the life I deserve because you and your filthy background and just your trivial existence on this earth." He took his hand and lunged at Kagome tightly grabbing her wrist. His nails beginning to dig into her fragile skin and his grip becoming stronger and tighter every second.

"I will never have the life I deserve now all because of you. So mark my words because you have inflicted such misery on my life I will make sure yours is ten times as worse. This will teach your white father to leave you alone with his tainted blood running through your veins." Tears began to form at the side of Kagome's eyes; the pain becoming too much to bare. Although she had heard this many times before every time he brought up her background and heritage it was like cutting open a healing wound making a mark deeper and deeper until it permanently scarred her for life. She turned her head hoping it would help deflect his hateful comments. With his free hand he took her chin and turned it towards his face so she was close enough to feel his breath on her skin.

"Now, will you ever wander down into those halls again?" Kagome felt the hair on her skin stand on end.

"Never again, sir." He released his grip on her and took a few steps back.

"You are dismissed, go finish you chores. I do not want to see your face until they are done, understood?' She nodded and turned towards the door, unlocking it before stepping outside. Next to the door stood his girlfriend with a grin on her face, she pushed Kagome out of the way and went into the study.

"Good job honey, she deserved it all."

Kagome couldn't stand it as the tears began to silently fall one by one. She started to walk away the pain, both physical and mental, started to affect her body. She had to brush it aside. If she did not want another talk with him then she needed to begin on the rest of her job before sleeping.

**3 AM**

Kagome lay on her bed, exhausted from the work. She had only a few hours to sleep before being transported back to her mother's house at 6:30. Too tired to change out of her clothes, she clicked off the light and said a silent prayer in her head before drifting off to sleep.

**Next Morning**

The sun filtered in through the tiny crack of a window. Kagome grumbled and opened one eye and waited for it to adjust to the light before attempting the other eye. Her clock blinked 6:15. She had fifteen minutes before Judy would take her back to her mom's.

Kagome rubbed her eyes once again. As she brought her hand back down to her side she noticed dry drops of blood from the night before that trickled down her arm. There was another mark on her wrist to add to her collection along with a slight purple bruise to match. She took a napkin and poured a little water from her water bottle on it and cleaned herself up.

Kagome gathered the little items she had and proceeded downstairs to the main hall. It wasn't until 6:40 that her father's girlfriend showed up. The ride to her mother's house was silent as it usually was. Kagome began to seethe with hatred every time she looked at Judy's blond hair, but she couldn't hold what happened to her against Judy. It was not her fault that Kagome's life turned out the way it did. The way Kagome figured, she must have done something wrong for her life to be predestined like this. So she would take the all the pain and tears and hopefully one day her fate may change.

The car pulled into the driveway. Kagome stepped out of the car without uttering a single word to Judy and vise versa. Kagome walked through the side gate while the car pulled out. She quietly went upstairs and got ready for the day. Because of the marks on her wrist, Kagome decided to wear along sleeved white cotton shirt with regular low cut jeans. She tied her hair up in a half up, half down style with a black hair tie. After one more inspection of her choice in clothing, Kagome picked up her backpack and made her way down the stairs where she could already hear Kikyo's voice echoing in the hall.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall after school today with my friends to pick out a new outfit for the dance at the teen center tonight."

Kagome rejoiced inside. It was always so peaceful when Kikyo was gone and she would never have to worry about disturbing her or doing something wrong in her presence. Plus, every year when ever it was possible, on her walk home she would take a different route. Even though it was longer it went through a much hidden area that few knew about. It encased a many trees along a small path made of stone that would pass by the local shrine which belonged to a nice elderly couple. Looks like today would be a good day after all.

Kagome made it to school fifteen minutes before the first bell rang. The day wore on. Teachers talked, students didn't listen, and all havoc broke loose when the final bell sounded throughout the school. Kagome decided to hang around the school until she saw Kikyo leave, to make sure there could not be another incident like yesterday. She strolled around the campus towards a small empty courtyard with a big willow tree in the middle, its leaves hiding the quadrant away from the rest of the school.

'I never noticed how pleasant some parts of this school could really be.'

InuYasha stood at the doorway of his last class, not being able to leave because a Kikyo was blocking the way. She kept talking on and on about some kind of dance. She was probably trying to get him interested in going so they could 'accidentally' run into each other.

"Thanks Kikyo, but I have some uhh other important matters to attend to." He wasn't exactly lying, I mean staring at the ceiling can be important to some. Oh, who the hell was he kidding, Kikyo was driving him up the wall and he needed a excuse. Kikyo seemed to look sad but a smile came right back to her face.

"Oh well, other times right Inu?" Kikyo gave him a flash of teeth while she thought.

'He seems to be avoiding me, but why would he do that? Maybe he is just feeling sick or something. Well, I can let it go this time because there are going to be plenty of hot guys at the party, but next time I'm going to make sure I spend time with InuYasha. I have my eye on him and no one else will get him but me.' She smirked to herself and walked off to her giggling friends who goggled at her and InuYasha.

After she was out of sight, InuYasha let out an audible sigh. He was always so tense around her. He readjusted his backpack, because the strap was cutting into his shoulder, and walked off to his favorite place on campus. He passed many people on his way, waving a friendly hello to all. Before turning on to the rock path that led to the secret quad, he glanced around and quickened his pace to make sure no one could catch him. He slowed down once he was sure there was no one else around and continued on his way to the old willow tree.

The wind was starting to pick up making the leaves swirl around his feet. InuYasha walked closer to the tree, pulling aside one of the branches to be let inside the silent sanctuary. The wind picked up once again making him blink his eyes a couple times till he opened them and they fell upon Kagome staring out at the sky her hair wildly flying around. He continued to look at her with an intense gaze until she turned around and their eyes met.

A/N: I decided to respond to reviewers every five chapters. I think that will be good enough. And sorry it took me so long to update had a lot of school related work to finish. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all who read or/and review!

Miss Sachiko Hisake


	5. Break In

**Break In**

A/N: I don't own the InuYasha characters sadly. TT. LoL.

Brown stared at gold, both gazes unwavering. Kagome blinked once as her hair swirled around her eyes and she took her hand and tucked the stray strands behind her ear. InuYasha studied her, giving Kagome the once over. She cleared her throat.

"Interesting meeting you here."

"I should say the same. I thought I was one of the only people in this campus who knew about this spot." InuYasha answered back.

"You aren't the only one who takes time out of the day to notice the beauty of nature around them."

"Okay," he quickly said back not wanting to start on bad terms with her, "so why don't we sit down and discuss our lives and get to know each other a little better?"

Kagome looked at him questionably until she finally reached a conclusion that he wasn't going to try anything with her and slid down the trunk of the tree and patting once a spot next to her for him to sit. He walked over and took the spot following in suit of Kagome by leaning his head against the tree.

"So I guess you are interested in my step-sister?"

"Step-sister? You guys aren't fully related? Well I should have guessed you two have similar attributes but your skin is a lot lighter than hers and there are some differences. But no I'm not really that interested in her. She is a nice person but not my type."

"Oh, I see." There was an awkward silence after.

"So tell me a little about yourself." InuYasha said breaking the stillness of the air.

"There really isn't a lot to me. I'm pretty good in school I think, but other than that there isn't anything to say."

"Come on, you are one of the quietest people in the school and that is saying a lot. You are so mysterious no one knows a thing about you. Why are you so shy? It's the last year in the school, you should let loose and enjoy yourself."

"It's a little harder for me to let loose. Actually…I don't remember the last time I let loose." Kagome muttered while staring into the sky trying to think about the last time she had fun with a group of people or even by herself.

"Wow, that has to be unhealthy for a person…" He was about to continue until the sound of Tupac's "All Eyez On Me" started up. He pulled the small cell out of his pocket and flipped it open. InuYasha listened for a minute before talking back. Two minutes later he closed the cellular device.

"Just my mom checking on me."

"Oh, and umm was that a Tupac song as your ring tone?"

"Yeah, how could you tell? Most people can't. Do you like his stuff?" She nodded her head.

"Me too. I find his work inspirational despite all the other bad events surrounding his rep." Kagome answered a little more strongly this time, now on a familiar topic that she could talk about.

"His poems and lyrics touch me in a way no other artist can. It feels like he is letting the rest of the world know what people in pain go through. He is giving people just a taste of what children who grow up in the ghetto experience everyday." She paused for a minute, "I'm sorry, whenever I talk about him I go into a mode and I can't help but talk and talk. I know I must be annoying." Kagome looked down in shame. InuYasha raised his hand to pat her back to tell her okay and he saw the fear in her eyes as he lifted his hand. She flinched when he brought his hand closer to her back.

"No, no, no. It's alright. I'm not going to hit you or anything just wanted to tell you it was okay."

"Oh" She visibly relaxed and her breathing returned to normal. He noticed she was becoming a little bit uncomfortable and decided to leave. He stood up and brushed off the dirt on his clothes.

"Well, I better be leaving now otherwise my mom will be worrying about me. It was nice talking to you we should do it again sometime. You are one of the only people I know who I can talk to about Pac and his shit. I will see you around."

"Okay, I will see you around too I guess. Goodbye." She watched his retreating back coming out the same way he came in. 'Well I guess that wasn't so bad. He is actually pretty normal and polite too, not the cocky jerk I made him out to be. Well I guess first impressions can be wrong.' She sat a little while longer till she decided that it was time to go home deciding to skip out on going to the shrine today feeling tired physically and a bit mentally as well.

The sun slowly set in the background. All the birds climbing into their nests for a good nights rest and the crickets and other nocturnal animals coming to life. The moon started to rise in the sky casting an eerie glow on the surrounding objects.

Kagome reached her house but it looked unusually quiet. Even with Kikyo away for the night there should be at least some kind of light or movement going on inside. She was beginning to get suspicious and crept in through the back peering in every window. She got to the sliding door and found glass shattered on the ground everywhere and the door left ajar. Kagome was becoming scared, never being in a situation like this before. She walked slowly to try to get the phone on the counter without stepping on the shards of glass.

When she picked up the phone there was no dial tone. She clicked it once more but still no sound. She noiselessly put the phone back on the receiver and grabbed a knife and hid it behind her back. There was no noise in the house whatsoever making her footsteps give off an un-welcomed echo. Everything she passed was ransacked, priceless belongings strewn carelessly across the floor. Kagome could hear her heartbeat becoming louder and louder in her head. She stopped her breathing to strain to hear anything at all but no sound came. Where could her mother be in this mess and what the hell happened?

She heard a rustling coming from upstairs and the quick pounding of footsteps. Their house was two stories, a very high two stories making it difficult to just jump off of a window to escape. The only way down was through either the front or back door. Kagome debated in her mind whether she should venture upstairs to discover the origin of the footsteps. She grabbed a metal bar which broke off the coat hanger when it was knocked over. The footsteps frantically ran around upstairs. Kagome quietly started to climb the stairs but on the tenth step it made a loud creaking sound, echoing in house. The footsteps immediately stopped. Kagome quickly tip toed up the stairs, like the bottom of the house the top was no different. Everything was a mess.

Kagome glanced towards the end of the hall. She saw a shadow move into her sister's enormous bed room. She was going to go after the mysterious figure but she also had no idea where her mother was in the mess. Not wanting to risk her mother's life just in case she was in trouble, Kagome started looking in closets and rooms avoiding Kikyo's room of course.

In the closet located next to her room, Kagome found her mother inside it gagged and bound with a small line of blood running down the side of her face. She went to go check her mother's pulse when someone came up behind her and before she could look into her attacker's eyes a hard object hit her in the head knocking her unconscious.

InuYasha came to school early the next morning because his father had an important business meeting and needed him to get out of the house. So he drove his black BMW into the high school parking lot. He emerged from his car and went toward the secret quadrant to maybe catch some more sleep since he had an hour before school would start. When he was closer to the tree he noticed a notebook and homework assignments left on the ground. The name shown clearly as he picked up the piece of paper, Kagome Higurashi. Well he had time to spare since he was early and there was really nothing else to do so why not deliver it to her house.

He gathered up her belongings and off towards his car. The black vehicle pulled up into the driveway of the quiet house. It looked unusually still. InuYasha walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He waited for a bit and rang the bell again. Someone should be awake in their house. This time he tried knocking but there still was no answer from within. He was just going to turn around and give her back the assignment at school when he stepped on pieces of glass laying on the walk way up to the front door. It was not just one but many. He turned around and examined the windows.

'I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. This whole window is busted up. Where is Kagome and Kikyo and their mother?'

He peered through the broken window and found the house is disarray. He quickly made his way through the window and cautiously called out Kagome and Kikyo's name. Whoever did this would not stick around till morning but he was still careful just in case. InuYasha did a small inspection of the downstairs and found no one. He then checked upstairs and ran across a body in the middle of the hall. He approached it with caution and turned it over. It was Kagome and he mother tied up in the closet. He quickly pulled out his cell and dialed 911, explaining the situation to them. The woman on the other line assured him that a unit would be over soon. He put his cell phone away and leaned over the small pale body that was Kagome. She was still breathing as was her mother. There was blood all over her clothes and the floor staining the off-white carpet to a deep red. Also a nasty cut adorned her face and by the looks of it she would need stitches while her mom just had a small cut by her ear. Who ever did this apparently had no heart. Knocking out an unarmed middle-aged woman and teenager then leaving them in this predicament. It was horrible and disgusted InuYasha. He heard the lock on the front door downstairs start to move. Someone was coming in the house. He assumed it was the police or medical help but he at least thought he would hear the sirens. But knew he was wrong once he heard her voice.

"Mom, I'm hom… what the hell happened here? Oh my god! Mom! Mom!" InuYasha stepped away from Kagome and looked at Kikyo from the top of the stairs.

"Your mom and sister are up here and they are hurt. I have already called the paramedics." Kikyo was very surprised to find out that InuYasha was in her home. She was also surprised and a little pissed that her mother got hurt. In her conversation with her father about this break in to punish Kagome there was no talk about her mother being involved in it, but she probably got in the way of what the hired attacker was doing. Kikyo put on a fake face of distress and ran upstairs to meet InuYasha.

She met him at the top and took one quick look at Kagome and her mom before pretending to break down and clung to InuYasha while crying.

"How could this happen to them? Oh I hope they are alright." He put his arms around her and began to rub her back to comfort her. He felt bad that she had to come home to see her family this way. He had no idea that she was faking it all. But as soon as he put his hands around her the sirens were heard outside. The medical technicians came in through the door. InuYasha pulled away from Kikyo and shouted to the men that the victims were upstairs. The men came up the stairs and loaded the two women on stretchers and went back out to the ambulance.

'Damn it, just when I finally get close to InuYasha these guys come in. Well I guess I better accompany them to the ambulance then get ready for school.' She walked past InuYasha who was now being questioned by the police about what had happened.

By the time InuYasha and Kikyo finally reached school the word had spread about the attack on her family and everyone was very sympathetic. They all comforted Kikyo as much as they could and she relived the moment of when she came home for who ever wanted to hear. Once again proving that she was the most popular in the school.

**One Week Later**

"How is she doing doctor?"

"As you know she had a mild concussion and has been out for a week but she will wake up anytime now so need to worry young man."

The doctor continued to converse with another person as the voices flooded Kagome's mind. A searing pain shot across her head. She moved a little and felt stiff there were things sticking out of her hands and an IV line next to her. She could hear the heart machine beeping and could smell all the medicine and antibiotics. She was in the hospital but how did she end up here the last thing she remembered was being in her house. Then it all came back to her, the attacker, her mom, and the ransacked house. She immediately shot up, opening her eyes being blinded by the bright lights from the window. Kagome looked around and saw the doctor and white-haired male.

"Oh, I see she has awakened. I will leave you two alone to talk." The doctor grabbed his clipboard and walked out the door leaving Kagome with InuYasha.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I know its pathetic. I'm on summer vacation and I can't update more. Gomen Nasai. I also decided to respond to reviews every five chapters. Once again thank you to everyone who reads and or reviews! Goodnight!

**Responses To Reviews**

Kasatka: Haha I know Kikyo is mean but don't worry she will get what's coming to her!

The Alpha: I'm glad you like it and I hope it will continue to make you laugh or cry or whatever! And thank you for the correction! It is much appreciated and if you notice anything else wrong feel free to tell me!

Gin Hoshi: I will try to update more. I know I don't update that often.

LilKags (Sammie): Haha thank you and I hope you will like this next chapter as well!

Japanimeniac: I hope you like this next chapter and it will still be interesting for you!

UsagiMoon: I also hope this next chapter is interesting for you as well.

Meriel: I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to read.

AngelsNight: I'm so pleased that you like the story and you get so into it. I love reading your reviews they are so full of life and it makes it worth it to write more! So thank you! And I will try to update more!

Lost and Alone: Yup they are creepy. Haha.

Angel: Yay! You like it so happy! Hope you like the next chapter too!

Angicakesisinuyashasluvr: Haha I'm glad you like it and I tried to write long chapters but it is much harder than it looks. Haha.

Not A Part: Yeah I wanted to portray different than his actual character, but don't worry I will put some of InuYasha's real character into this story as well.

CrazyShadowmoon: I like short chapters too but even writing short chapters is challenging. Well I hope you like this update!

Shigatsu: Haha I know I hate when it looks like stories are going to be longer. So that is why I will respond every five chapters that way you know when I will do it. And thank you for reading my story!

Renee: Haha thank you for the props! And Kikyo will get it don't worry! Haha!

Acrazychild4life: I'm sorry but its harder than it looks to write long chapters but I will try to make this next one longer.

Yashaloves69: I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Silver-angel-sakura: I love chocolate so I guess I will update! Haha.

AngelsNight: I hope you like this chapter too!

Sachiko-Fan: Haha thank you for your review. You made me laugh the whole time I was reading it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well!

Rebecca: No problem I will email you when ever I update and if I have other stories I will be sure to let you know!

Dreaming-kitten: Yup I am planning to have her life turn around but you have to go through the bad to get to the good and then mix it up a little in between. LoL.

Southsidegrl: Haha thank you for reviewing all my chapters. You are a very crazy person and you really speak your mind. (Don't worry people I know her). Oh yeah A/N mean author's note. And that was only a few vocab words. Just stuff left over from the past couple years. Haha. And yeah leftovers. Hehe!

L1Ldumie: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter!

Heaven wouldn't take me and Hell was afraid I would take over: Okay first of all I have to say I love your screen name! Haha. And I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Bloodeverafter: I've been trying to write more but this is all I came out with. Hope you like it.

To Everyone Else: Thank you to everyone who takes time out of their day to read my story and I hope you don't consider it a waste of time! And a bigger thank you to the people who review my stories. You make my day!


	6. Recovery

**Recovery**

A/N: I don't own the InuYasha characters just use them in my stories .

"Good afternoon Kagome." Inyasha said with a smile. She was taken aback a little by his cheerful mood. Her head still hurt and she could feel the blood rushing to her brain.

"You just woke up you should lie back down." Kagome gently rested her body upon the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked straight and direct to the point.

"I found you and your mom at your house the morning after you were attacked. I felt like I needed to stay and make sure you were okay. As I can tell you don't need me too much anymore so I'm just going to leave. By the way, your homework is on the table." He turned his back and walked out the door. She was just about to call him back in. She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't really know him too well and it would be rude to ask that of him.

Kagome looked once again around the room. It looked like a normal hospital room but next to her was a curtain obstructing her view of the other patient. There was a clipboard on a desk at the end of her bed containing her medical information and the condition she was in now, but the writing was too small and distant to make out. The doctor came back in the room a few minutes later.

"Hello Miss Hirigashi. I hope you are feeling a little better than when you first came into the hospital. If you have any questions you may ask them now or call in the nurse after I leave."

Kagome hesitated a moment then quietly asked, "Where is my mother?"

"She is recovering well and in a room down the hall from you. Once you regain enough strength you can use a wheelchair to visit her, but until then you need to recuperate in this room."

"Thank you doctor." She lay back down on the bed. Her head was spinning. He wrote a few more notes on the clipboard before laying it back down and leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

**One Week Later**

Kagome and her mom recovered well just a few scratches and bruises. They were sitting in the car as Kikyo drove them back home. She told them all of how horrible her past week was without her mother and how many problems she had to face at school with everyone asking her questions. Kagome's mother sat there most of the time just nodding her head a few times and making comments about Kikyo's chatter. Kagome was staring out her window watching the leaves fall from the trees as the wind pushed them down and the dark clouds starting moving in towards the city. It was going to rain that much was for certain.

Because Kagome was gone for so long she could not miss another day of school. December was coming fast and the mid terms were approaching. She had missed out on a lot of important material needed to pass the midterms and she had to study a lot to catch up with the rest of her classes. Kagome was already late when Kikyo finally reached the house. She had to hurry up and get ready otherwise Kikyo would leave without her again. She put on some jeans lying around her room, noticing the house will still in disorder. While walking out the doorway she grabbed an oversize jacket to protect her from the cold and from the people who would not doubt be asking her questions about her past week in the hospital.

"Kagome, hurry your ass up!"

She went down the stairs in a hurry eying the ticked off Kikyo tapping her foot glaring holes through Kagome's head.

Kagome got to school just as the bell was ringing. She walked quickly to her class. When she opened the door to her classroom, she felt a burst of heat on her body that was cold from the weather. Once she was inside the classroom all eyes were upon her. Whispering instantly broke out among the students. The teacher looked at Kagome with an odd expression on his face till tipped his head towards her seat and pounded his fist on the table to hush the rest of the class.

The first half of the day went by smoothly until it came to lunch. She walked into the lunch room and again all eyes were on her. She began to squirm, all the attention making her nervous. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and just decided to eat outside even if it was cold, it should at least be better than inside the room.

The bitter wind blew merciless on Kagome but she didn't care as long as she was alone she really didn't mind. Kagome was planning on taking a short nap laying against her favorite tree till something hit the back of her head. It was a small rock. She picked it up from the ground looking for the thing that threw it.

"What's up Shorty?" She looked up at the tall figure, white hair blowing in his face.

"Since when is that my name?"

"Since I realized how short you are." Kagome narrowed her eyes a bit till she broke out in a laugh. InuYasha took a seat next to her.

"So, anything interesting happen lately?"

"Nope, same stuff. Oh yeah, I just wanted to say thank you for dropping off my homework and visiting me in the hospital."

"No problem least I could do. So have you heard of this game called Maple Story?" Kagome shook her head from side to side.

"Really almost everyone has, well you want to try to play it. I have it hooked up to my PSP it has internet connection. I know you may be thinking its just a stupid game but is really addicting." Kagome looked at him a smile forming on her face. "What? I can't be addicted to a game shesh. Just play the game and you will see what I mean."

**30 Minutes Later**

"Yeah hit that monster right there. Wait be careful for the slime on the other side of you it can bring down your life points."

"Do I hit it again?"

"Yeah hit it again, one more time. Yes you leveled up! Now you can travel to Perion to become a warrior and get…" The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Damn that went by fast."

"Do you mind if I play again sometime cause you are right that game can get addicting?"

"Yeah sure I'll meet you here tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

"No problem Shorty. Aight I will see you tomorrow, stay warm." InuYasha picked up his backpack and left to his next class. Kagome did the same.

The rest of the day was pleasant thanks to InuYasha's unusual obsession which cheered up her depressed disposition. Kagome walked home in the afternoon but found a sports car in her driveway as she approached her house. She walked in through the back gate and into the wash room. She heard voices through the door.

"I'm sorry my house is such a mess. My sister has been lazy and decided not to clean it up like she is suppose to. Really, if I were not around to tell her when to do things and nurture her when she was growing up she would be more rotten than she is now."

"Wow, sounds like you… influenced her a lot."

"Yeah, you could say that." Kagome rolled her eyes. Knowing her sister, she was giving him one of her modest looks and the fake smile, which according to her sister 'can make any guy stop in his tracks'. "Come on InuYasha, I want you to help me with my homework. I don't get some of the problems from Mrs. Collins class. She is such a witch don't you think?"

"Sure I'll help, just give me a minute to go to the bathroom."

"Alright, I will meet you in the kitchen." Kagome heard the click of her sister's high heels echo into the kitchen as InuYasha was walking away towards the other room. She leaned back against the washer and closed her eyes.

'Looks like I will be stuck in here for a while. Damn.' She gave a small groan and was about to reach for her backpack to start on her homework when a flood of light burst into the room.

"Whoops sorry, I guess this wouldn't be the bathroom. Whatcha doing in here Shorty?"

"Just resting," she replied, all other excuses leaving her mind.

"Okay, I guess this is a good as place as any to get some peace by why not hang out with me and you sister right after you show me the right room for the bathroom."

"Um, I don't think…"

"Okay that's settled." InuYasha offered his hand for Kagome. She nervously accepted the gesture and was lifted from her spot. She escorted him to the bathroom and waited till he was finished to go with him to the kitchen, not wanting to be alone when Kikyo found out Kagome was going to ruin her alone time with InuYasha. Kagome led the way into the next room.

"Why are you…" Kikyo started until she saw InuYasha behind Kagome, "oh InyYasha I thought you might have gotten lost."

"I almost did but you sister helped me out." He gave a smile towards Kagome. Kikyo almost started to glow with jealousy and envy. To her, it now turned into a battle of who would win InuYasha's affection and in Kikyo's mind only the best can win.

"InuYasha could you help me with this one math problem?" Kikyo gave him a sweet smile and InuYasha walked over to aid her while leaving Kagome standing stupidly at the doorway. It stayed this way for a few minutes until Kikyou reached out to touch the paper trying to see if a problem was correct when she purposely touched InuYasha's hand. He looked up into her face and she looked back giving an innocent smile. He returned to his explaining and Kikyo glanced towards Kagome giving her a victorious look. Kagome couldn't stand staying in the room longer. She cleared her throat.

"Umm, I think I will just head up stairs I need to do some homework." Kagome started to walk outside the kitchen with the feel of InuYasha's eyes upon her.

"Uh, InuYasha I have something to ask you" started Kikyo, "you have been so kind to me lately and so nice always helping me out, so I was wondering would you go out with me seeing as you have been there for me since the terrible trauma I experienced with the robber?" Kikyo knew Kagome could hear and that this would be the final thing to win her battle. InuYasha hesitated, he glanced at Kagome who was staring at him from the side of the kitchen doorway. He was going to reject her, but the last part of the question stuck in his mind and he couldn't hurt Kikyo more than she had already been hurt. So stupidly InuYasha answered with a yes not knowing that Kikyo was playing with him knowing the exact words to make him accept her as his girlfriend, and inwardly she smirked.

Kagome started at InuYasha and Kikyo for the longest time after his answer. Then she quickly moved to the other room. For some reason it just hurt for her to be in there and she could feel a tight pain in her chest at his acceptation of Kikyo's proposal. He was the only person who was nice to her, but now that he was going out with Kikyo would things change? Kagome stayed in her room for the rest of InuYasha's visit, lost in thought.

Kagome finally started to relax when InuYasha left around 4:30. She sat on her window seat looking at her school work which all just seemed like gibberish. Kikyo's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and in the hall. All of a sudden, Kagome's door was pulled open and Kikyo strolled into the room.

"Well as you know now InuYasha and I are going out, so I want you to stay away from him. I don't know what was going on between you two, like there would be anything, but it stops now. He is my boyfriend and you are to have nothing to do with him. Got it?"

"Kikyo, all we ever were was just friends."

"I don't give a damn, friends or not it's over. I don't want you to even look at him."

"Why can't we be friends?"

"Stop fucking back talking me bitch. You should know your place by now, and that is underneath me. You do what I tell you to do, whenever and wherever I tell you to do it. You are a stupid half breed and don't deserve to be friends with InuYasha and you are lucky enough to know him and live in the same house as his girlfriend. Just because you get good grades in school you think you can order everyone around like some smart ass well you know what, you can't. I'm the fucking boss around here and it's about fucking time you get it through your head. And you wonder why you get hit. If you ask me, I think you should get hit harder because it seem like nothing is getting through that big ass head of yours. Well the point of this is stay away from InuYasha." She walked out and slammed the door.

Tears began to collect at her eyes then steadily and silently fell on to her lap. She stared out her window looking down upon her neighbors and their kinds playing outside on the grass. The crystal rays of the sum illumination the joy of the people, content with their lives. All she could do was stare at them, envying them, wanting to be them. It's a horrible thing to carry a secret past that no knows about. It is unjustly the way she is mistreated for the mistakes of her father, a stranger. It is wrong to be trapped under the reign of titians such as her stepfather and stepsister, never experiencing the simple happiness of the ones below her window. But it is a fate that has befallen this poor creature and it is a fate that will take all of her strength, compassion, and hope to escape.

A/N: First of all, I want to say I'm so so so so sorry about how long it took me to do this chapter. I had the biggest writers block in the history of the world, but I had a little inspiration today and so I hope you all will like this chapter. Things are a little hectic for me lately so I will try really hard to update more often but please forgive me if it takes me a while. Also, please excuse grammar mistakes in this chapter because I do not believe I caught all of them in my proof read. By the way for anyone who is interested Maple Story is a real game and I am totally addicted to it! Well as always thank you to all of you take time to read and review this story. It is greatly appreciated !

-Sachiko Hisake


	7. Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters. I just use them in my stories

**Party**

The sun rose, lighting up the city, the people beginning to wake and ready for the day. The rays shot threw Kagome's window, stirring her from her sleep to experience yet another day of a life she did not deserve. She went through her normal routine. When it came to lunch period, she quickly got her food and was about to leave to go outside when one of the football players approached her.

"Hey, your Kikyo's sister… um… Kagome right?"

"Well half-sister, but yeah I am."

"Okay, well here's an invite to my winter party. Bring whatever you'd like it's going to be hell of a party. It's going to be after the Winter Ball so everyone will be in formal clothing, but that won't matter. So yeah, I'll see you there."

Kagome way stunned. She has never been invited to this type of party before because she would always be ignored by all of the 'popular' people.

'It must be because I'm Kikyo's sister and I know InuYasha so they want to keep on their on their good sides by inviting me. Still, it would be fun to attend something like this.

"So you got an invite. Are you going?" A pretty, dark-skinned girl with long jet-black hair approached her. The white tank top she was wearing with the silver lettering spelling out 'Makaveli' and the pair of matching Makaveli brand pants made her seem way out of Kagome's league, shocking her that she would choose her to talk to. "It's going to be a good party, always is. By the way, my name is Sango."

"Oh, hello, mine is Kagome. I'm thinking about going, but I'm not sure."

"Go, it will be fun."

"But I don't even know what type of clothes to wear to this type of party."

"I don't want to sound too forward or anything, but I can help you out with that. We can go shopping together."

"I don't want to impose on you. I'm okay, thank you anyway for the offer." Kagome turned preparing to walk away. Sango held on to her arm and said,

"No really, it will be fun. You see those people I hang out with," she points to the popular table, "are nothing but fakes. The most they care about is their looks or who they are going to lay next. You, you are different, real, and plus from the looks of you, you seem like a nice girl."

"Thank you." Kagome said in a modest almost embarrassed voice.

"And don't you want me to help you find a hot dress for InuYasha to look at. I see the way he looks at you."

"No, it's not like that," a small blush creeping up on her face. "And he's dating my sister."

"Oh I see. Sorry about that, but you still need a hot dress, you've got a great body. Hey, I got to go, but I'll talk to you some other time." She walked back to the table where a bunch of girls were calling her name. Kagome was a little taken back by Sango's approach. She had never seen someone go up to a complete stranger and talk to them. Still, Sango's attitude was welcomed compared to the sneers from everyone else. Kagome proceeded outside to eat her lunch.

She sat down at her usual place under the willow tree. Fifteen minutes later InuYasha came out to meet her.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hi." Kagome's heart started to beat faster as an awkward silence grew between them. "So I heard you started going out with Kikyo."

"Yeah." Kagome glanced at him and he looked at her. The instant when their eyes met she turned away. For some reason, she could not stand to look him straight in the eye. They sat again in silence, Kagome dared to look up at him. He was leaning against the tree in a pose that had become a familiar and constant image in her mind. His eyes were looking straight forward, thinking. Her heart was beating even faster. The emotions inside were going wild, slowly enveloping her mind, body, and soul.

'Why is this happening now? No, I'm not falling for him. Plus, he likes Kikyo, not me.'

"Well, InuYasha the bell is about to ring so I think I will head over to my next class." She got up and walked away. InuYasha stared at her diminishing figure till it was no longer in sight. He felt calmness around Kagome that he had never felt with anybody outside his family. Everyday, since he first time he saw he, he has grown fonder of her presence. InuYasha pushed himself off the tree. He began to walk to his next class. She was one of the only people who were not fake in their generation and naïve enough to want to be accepted by society, which drew him closer to her. She was unique and that's what interested InuYasha in the first place.

"Hey Baby, where did you go I couldn't find you?" Kikyo whined as she hooked onto InuYasha's arm. InuYasha inwardly cringed at Kikyo's ambush.

"I went outside to find your sister."

"Wait, what? Why would you do that?" InuYasha was about to answer when she interrupted him. "You are my boyfriend not hers and you should be with me not off gallivanting around looking for some other girl. I cannot take the burglary and you cheating on me. It would tear me apart. Don't go with any girls I don't approve of okay. Especially stay away from Kagome. She's a delinquent and will do nothing but let you down. Come on Sweetie, let's go back inside. It's cold out here." InuYasha felt guilt wash over him. So he followed her back and even though he tried to rebel his mind kept bringing up thoughts of Kagome.

It was the last weekend before the party. Kagome and Sango could not find a dress that was good enough yet. Kagome sat in her room talking to Sango about going shopping one last time on Friday, the day before the party. Over the past few weeks Sango and Kagome had gotten to be close friends, figuring out that from their first trip that they had a lot in common. Kagome said a few more things regarding the party before hanging up. The minute the conversation ended the doorbell rang. Her mom was still at work and Kikyo was off with friends again, so she was home alone. While walking downstairs to open the door, a flash of white hair could be seen through the windows, and instantly a smile lit up her face. InuYasha had been visiting a lot lately, but whenever he came to see Kikyo she was usually busy getting ready for a party or some other social event, which left time for Kagome and InuYasha to hang out. Even though Kagome knew nothing could happen between them, she still couldn't help but think about and miss him when she had time to herself.

Kagome jumped the rest of the stairs by twos, to reach the door faster. She opened the door and said hello to InuYasha while after explaining to him where Kikyo had left. InuYasha acted surprise that Kikyo wasn't there, but he was sort of happy because lately to him, Kikyo seemed to be more trouble than she was worth. InuYasha said that he would stay and keep Kagome company until someone came home. They went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Both talked animatedly to one another about their day, but when each one looked into each other's eyes, both became embarrassed and quickly turned away.

"So," InuYasha started after a long silence, "will you be going to the party on Saturday?"

"Yeah, I think I will go if I can find a dress." InuYasha tried to stay calm and pretended it wasn't of much importance but inside he was jumping for joy. He had come to terms over the past few days that he liked Kagome, really liked her. Although he felt guilty for liking another girl while dating Kikyo, he couldn't help it, and yet he still couldn't break up with Kikyo for fear of hurting her more than she has been by the terrible events in her life.

"I think anything you wear will be nice." InuYasha replied casually. Kagome blushed and unconsciously moved her face closer to InuYasha's while he advanced as well. Both were getting nearer to each other, their lips inches apart. Then a door was violently pushed open.

"Kagome, where the fuck are you? Help me get my stuff." Kikyo shouted. Kagome and InuYasha promptly pulled apart when hearing the noise. Kagome deducted by the sound of Kikyo thrashing about in the doorway that she had come home once again drunk. InuYasha walked over to assist Kikyo.

"Hey Baby,' Kikyo said while swaying dangerously, "what are you doing here?" She hiccupped, slipped on the carpet, and fell onto the floor while laughing hysterically.

"Kikyo, you need to go lay down." He helped her to her feet while she was mumbling incoherently into InuYasha's ear and then trying to kiss him and luckily for him, InuYasha was able to avoid her foul smelling mouth, which emitted a strong smell of alcohol. They went up the stairs to her room, while Kagome went to fetch her things and drove the car off the grass and parked it onto the driveway. She carried in Kikyo's belongings and placed them on the kitchen table. Then, while coming out of the room, met InuYasha at the foot of the stairs.

"She's asleep right now," he said while approaching the last step.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to see her like that," Kagome replied with her head down in shame. InuYasha nodded his head, understanding her situation. Both stayed quiet, neither knowing what to say to break the newfound tension.

"Well now that I know where she is and everything I guess I should head home. I'll come by and check on her in the morning. Goodnight Kagome." Kagome walked him to the door and held it open for him, her head still held down. He put his hand over his pocket making sure that his keys were still there while simultaneously walking to the door. He looked at Kagome and saw how embarrassed she still was. He kept on moving till he was directly in front of her and reached out his hand to tenderly and slowly bring her chin up so her sight was focused on him.

"Don't worry about Kikyo. It's okay." He whispered and gave her a smile. She couldn't help but smile back as he removed his hand from her face. "Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight InuYasha," Kagome replied in the same whispered tone. The minute he drove out of the driveway her hand instantly reached to the part of her face he touched. The moment he caressed her, a tingling sensation rippled through her body. Even a small touch could put her on cloud 9.

'What is happening to me? Why is this happening now? He is with my sister. My sister! I need to get that through my head. Just when he smiles like that at me I can't help but… No! I can't! I won't! We are friends nothing more. That's all he thinks of me, a friend. Maybe not even that, maybe I'm just the little sister of his girlfriend. It…it hurts to only be thought of as a third wheel. This is so stupid. Why do I feel so left out now? I mean this has always been the situation since I can remember. So this time is no different, right…'

InuYasha watched her darkened form at the door as he pulled out of the driveway. His mind was totally somewhere else as he began his drive home. He could hear the radio tinkling softly in the back of his car and the song filled his mind and automatically he sang along with the lyrics.

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with to_

_Start a new relationship with you_

_This is what you do_

_Think about a ring and all the things that come along with_

_You make me_

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with_

_Start a new relationship with you_

_This is what you do_

_Think about her and all the things that come along with_

_Make me_

_You make me_

'What made me do that?' he wondered as the song drifted to the back of his mind. 'I know what did. She just looked so sad. I couldn't help but feel the need to cheer her up. I don't know what is happening anymore. I thought I had control of my emotions but when I'm her around her I just lose all of my senses. And her smile,' he replayed what happened and as he saw her smile again his heart began to race, 'drives me crazy. Kagome is so beautiful but always seems to have a sort of sadness lingering in every expression except for that smile. That was the first true pure smile I have seen out of her and it seemed to light up her face and… Wait! Am I out of my mind! I have a girlfriend. She is even my girlfriend's sister. I know I actually don't have deep feelings for Kikyo but I can't do that to her. I can't hurt Kikyo so I can never let my feelings show for Kagome. No matter how much of my time I spend thinking about her. I can never let them be uncovered…'

Kagome waited till her mom got home before leaving to make one last attempt on finding a dress. She spent an hour and a half searching for a dress but coming up short on money or the dress just wasn't good enough. Before she was about to give up, she passed by a run-down shop. It seemed like it was a family owned store and wasn't making millions by the minute. In the back she could see a dress hanging on the rack. She walked into the store and a bell rang above her head signaling her entrance. Two grandmotherly looking women rushed to her side asking if she needed anything. They obviously haven't had in a customer in a while and seeing them so flustered over her made her smile. She told them that she was just browsing but the minute she needed something she would ask.

The women were satisfied by that answer and let her continue to the back of the store. Kagome gave the once over to the dress and knew it was the exact dress she wanted and it was her perfect size. She brought the dress over to the counter, paid for it, and dropped in a few extra dollars into the tip jar before she left. Kagome also had enough money left to buy a new pair of shoes to match.

**The Next Day (Saturday)**

The clocked ticked by slowly the entire day. Kagome decided just to skip all the Winter Ball hype and just attend the party. She wouldn't have anyone to go with to the ball anyway. Her dress lay, neatly ironed and ready to be put to good use, on her bed. She watched her clock move inch by inch until it reached 8. Kagome immediately put down her pencil and put away her homework. She slipped on her dress put on her shoes and sat down on her bed at her small mirror and fixed her hair.

By 8:45 she was in her car ready to go. Her mom told her the usual stuff, be careful, don't be back too late, and have fun. The house was a little farther than she expected and got lost more than once. The neighborhood the party was held in was a very upscale place. Nothing was out of place, no dead grass or broken light. She drove slowly by trying to find out which street to take next. Trying to get a good look at a street sign she rolled down her window and got a good whiff of the salty sea air.

Ten minutes later she deduced the right way to go and found herself driving up to one of the most fancy and most expensive house she had ever seen. The ocean side access and view was just enough to make you never want to leave. The house stood in all it grandeur easily outdoing the puny house Kagome was use to. She parked a little way away from the house because there were so many cars lining the street. The minute she walked up to the door and rang the bell, the door opened amazingly fast blasting her with loud music and formally dressed teens. She stepped through the double doorway into an entrance that fitted the house as well as the outside did. A crystal chandler hung from the ceiling, lit up in all its glory with people running all over the place. Kagome meandered through the swarms of people trying to find someone she knew. It seemed like Kouga, the person who gave her the invitation, invited the whole school. Finally, she heard her name called by Sango at the personal built in bar.

"Sango, I'm glad you found me. This place is a zoo. I couldn't spot you if you had a elephant next to you." Kagome surveyed her dark red dress. It had halter-like straps and the end of the dress almost reached the floor.

"Yeah, it has been like this ever since I got here.'

"Actually, it's been like this since six," chimed in a younger teenage boy behind the bar. "Hi," he said shaking Kagome's hand, "I'm Shippo, bartender extraordinaire and Kouga's little brother."

"Hi," Kagome practically yelled back trying to be heard over the noise. "You seem a little young to be a bartender."

"Come on," he said, "with someone as good as me age doesn't matter." As the last words slipped from his lips the bottle he was twirling behind his back dropped onto the ground. Her looked at Kagome's skeptical glance and simply said 'no one's perfect' before swooping down to pick up his bottle and serve another guest. Kagome laughed and just whispered into Sango's ear that she was going to go look around a little more then meet up with her later.

Kagome walked into another room that was equipped with a DJ and tons of dancing people. Kagome walked around them searching for a door into the next room. She was just about to leave until she heard someone say her name. She turned around looking for the person who spoke out but could not spot anyone so she left into the next room.

He spotted her when she came into the room. Her beauty radiating, lighting up the room. She was trying to get through the moving mass of people. Right before she left the room he just couldn't help but yell her name. Kagome twirled around at the sound.

That small motion was like eternity. Her silk midnight-blue dress fitted her body like a second skin. The top of the dress hanging off her shoulders into short sleeves that opened up towards the end. The front of the dress dipping low enough and fit just right that it revealed just enough, teasing his mind, while keeping the major parts hidden. The bottom of her dress stopped at knee length and had waved look on the trim. The fabric was just right, hugging all of her curves. The whole package, dress, shoes, and all, gave her the dignified air of a lady yet her teenage beauty gave away her age.

She glanced once more for the person before exiting and InuYasha knew that tonight was going to be a very hard night to keep away from Kagome.

Kagome wanted to explore the rest of the mansion. It's not like she would get a chance anytime soon. In the entrance hall there were two staircases leading up to the second story. She went up the right stair trying to avoid all the people running up and down. The hallway was a little bit quieter except for a stray moan or thumping against the wall, which she tried to block out of her mind.

'Damn even in an amazing house like this horny guys need to get laid.'

Kagome wandered around from room to room occasionally walking in on couples whose faces seemed glue together. Then she came across a wonderfully carved double wooden door. She pushed open the door into a room bigger than any she had seen in the house so far. It was filled from bottom to tops with books. In every size, every color, every subject. It was like a heaven except it was right in front of her. A personal library right in your own home. She was about to reach out for a book until she heard someone speak up behind her.

"I don't think you would want to read that book,' a teenage boy said coming out of a isle. Like every other guy in the house, he was dressed in a tuxedo that matched his black hair. "Just take a look at the cover." Kagome glanced down and it showed a picture of a very intimate couple in a position that made her blush with red bold letters written across the top saying 'Kama Sutra'. "Yes, that is my type of book"

"Excuse me?" she said giving him an incredulous look.

"I'm just kidding!" he said innocently putting his hands up. For some reason Kagome didn't completely believe him. "I'm Miroku and by the way you look, I'm guessing your Kagome right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I was talking to the lovely Sango and she described you to me."

"I see."

"Well let's get out of here. I don't think Kouga's parents would like it if we touched their stuff when they weren't here." Kagome followed Miroku out of the room and back downstairs to the bar. While he was passing Sango to get to another seat on the other side of the bar he slapped her butt. Sango turned around and glared darts into the back of his head. Kagome looked at the scene and couldn't help but giggle a little.

"He does that all the time," Shippo said into Kagome's ear, "She'll pretend she doesn't like it and glare at him, but really she does like it. Their love-hate relationship is legendary in school, even us sophomores know about it." Kagome couldn't help but laugh more. It seemed like they were perfect for each other. She needed someone who isn't afraid of her and he needs someone to keep in line. Absolutely perfect.

**A Few Hours Later**

The party quieted down more. Tons of people who were drunk laid passed out on the couches, floors, and counters. Well actually they were pretty much everywhere.

The other halves of the tons of people were upstairs in the rooms sleeping after having a long night, if you know what I mean. Then the few people who weren't hormone enraged or drunken into a stupor were chatting quietly among themselves while the DJ just left a mix of slow songs playing softly in the background.

Sango and Miroku at the moment were having a heated debate about which would be the better president, a male or female. Shippo was around collecting all his shot glasses so they could be cleaned and shelved. Kagome was luckily enough to slip away from Sango and Miroku so she wouldn't be caught in the middle and forced to take sides. Kagome walked back into the dance room and located the French doors that led to a balcony over looking the sea. She avoided stepping on all the drunks, which was a magnificent task considering how many people there were on the floor. Right before she walked out the door she turned her head to the right and her eyes locked on his. Kagome gave InuYasha a small smile before disappearing out the doors.

InuYasha looked down to the comatose Kikyo on his lap and knew exactly where he rather be. He gently lifted up her head and replaced his lap with a pillow. Making sure she was okay, he then slipped out after Kagome.

She stood on the balcony over looking the ocean. The wind was playing gently with her hair. The sound of the party inside slowly disappeared to the soft caress of the ocean upon the sand. The moon shone down upon her, illuminating her face and body, making her seem like an angel, fallen from the sky. Kagome leaned against the balcony and closed her eyes, drinking in the simple beauty of the surrounding nature. A minute later a pair of hands encircled her waist and pulled her close against a warm body. She opened her eyes and gazed back into a pair of golden orbs. At that instant they both knew they couldn't hold their feelings in anymore. They were made for each other and both InuYasha and Kagome could not line in denial. His head bent towards her and then they both simultaneously had the same thought.

'Kikyo be damned.'

He pressed his lips to her in a gentle motion. At this point the world disappeared and only they were left. Her worries were gone, the pain of her past dispersing. She was finally happy with the only person she could ever love, InuYasha.

Slowly in the background the last part of the DJ's song played, wrapping it's melody around the two newfound pair.

_All My Life_

_I Prayed For Someone Like You_

_And I Thank God_

_That I..That I Finally Found You_

_All My Life_

_I Prayed For Someone Like You_

_And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too_

_Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm back from a long, long, long vacation. It took me a while to write this chapter because for awhile I just was stuck and didn't have an urge to write until last night. Yes! So here I am now. I hope no one is mad. Also I'm not sure if anyone will complain about it but I tried to have this part of the story go slowly so that Inu and Kag wouldn't just rush into things, so I hope this is slow enough for everyone. Well now that I finally finished a chapter I'm ready to sit back and enjoy my first weekend after the start of school. Oh yeah, to all who are interested the first song in the story is 'You Make Me Wanna' by Usher and next is 'All My Life' by K-Ci and Jojo. Alright goodnight everyone! And again thanks for reading and reviewing. All of it is greatly appreciated! Thanks!

Ms. S. Hisake


End file.
